Strange case of cats
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: DC está raro, Scone está engordando ¿Qué les pasa a estos gatos? Neko!UsxNeko!Uk Mpreg.


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers, al igual que Nekotalia es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra), DC (Neko América), Scone (Neko Inglaterra)

Summary: DC está raro, Scone está engordando ¿Qué les pasa a estos gatos? Neko!UsxNeko!Uk Mpreg.

**Strange case of cats**

Alfred F. Jones estaba preocupado, sí, preocupado ¿Quién podría lograr aquel milagro? ¿Quién podría preocupar al despreocupado? Sencillo, una bola de pelos llamada DC ¿Quién es? El gatito del americano, de color marrón claro, con un cachito rubio anti gravedad como el de su amo, unas marcas debajo de los ojos que parecen anteojos y pelaje marrón oscuro alrededor del cuello, haciéndole ver como si tuviera una chaqueta.

Usualmente el animalito era muy alegre, muy parecido a Alfred.

Pero desde hace más de mes y medio estaba extraño ¿Qué le pasa? se le preguntaba siempre Estados Unidos, estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo, comía poco y podía jurar que estaba pálido. Cuando iban a visitar a Inglaterra usualmente corría por toda la casa, rompiendo todo y esperando la hora de ir.

Ahora le había dicho que irían a ver a Scone y lo primero que hizo el miníno fue correr, pero no por la casa para pasar el rato, no, corrió a por una correa y arrastró hacia afuera a su amo con su fuerza sobre-animal.

Y Alfred estaba preocupado, porque su gato no era así.

Por otra parte, al otro lado del Atlántico estaba Arthur Kirkland, que también estaba preocupado por su mascota. Quiero decir, Scone era un gato muy lindo y mullido, de pelaje blanco con una mancha marrón-anaranjada en la cara y la cola, además de unas cejas gruesas como las de su amo. Pero el gatito no tenía explosiones tsundere, sino que solía ser tranquilo, siempre caminaba alrededor de la casa y comía solamente pescado, muy lentamente, disfrutando de cada bocado.

Y sin embargo, ahora...

El inglés miró a su gato que se encontraba escarbando y comiendo como desesperado de un basurero ¡Un basurero! Inglaterra caminó hasta él y tomó en brazos a su miníno, o eso intentó, porque estaba repentinamente pesado y casi se le cayó. Por lo menos el animalito tuvo el sentido común de saltar a una silla cercana para así no caer con su amo.

Pero en vez de salir a caminar tranquilamente por el jardín y quedarse a mirar las nubes, Scone se había subido al sillón más cómodo de la casa, se acurrucó hecho un ovillo y al instante se durmió, extrañando al británico. Scone no era como los otros gatos, no se pasaba la tarde durmiendo, solo dormía en la noche, pero ahora ni eso hacía, podía escuchar sus maullidos desde su cuarto a mitad de esta, y sonaban como... Como si llamara a alguien.

No pudo continuar sus observaciones, pues escuchó el sonido del timbre y unas garras arañando con fuerza la puerta, arqueó ligeramente la ceja justo antes de ir a abrir, pero apenas la puerta quedó entre abierta una rafaga llegó haciendo que se abriera de golpe y un rayo marrón claro pasó a su lado, para su sorpresa, Alfred no había sido. Pues frente a él y bajo el marco de la puerta estaba Estados Unidos. Este, como nunca, se veía más que cansado, como si hubiera tenido de correr un largo trecho.

—H-hola, Iggy—Saludó jadeante, entrando sin esperar un saludo de vuelta.

—Hello...—Respondió simple y cerrando, yendo tras el menor que había ido a ver qué desastres estaba haciendo su gato.

Para sorpresa de ambos, no había ningún desastre, solo estaba DC acariciando con su cabeza la de Scone. Este en un momento soltó un bajo maullido y el gato americano salió corriendo rumbo al plato lleno de pescado, cogió uno y se acercó al gato blanco, que soltó una especie de maullido-quejido.

— _¿Qué rayos ocurre?_ —Se preguntaban los dos dueños, justo antes de que DC dejara el pescado en el suelo y se acercara corriendo a Alfred, dio un salto logrando quitarle una hamburguesa y se la llevó a Scone que lo comió complacido.

— ¡Scone! ¡No comas esa chatarra! —Se acercó a quitarle el alimento grasoso antes que Estados Unidos reclamara, pero no lo logró, pues el gato americano mordió su mano sacando sangre— ¡Ah, mierda! ¡Estados Unidos, controla tu maldito gato!

Siguió maldiciendo en voz baja cosas como "Más te vale que esté vacunado", "todos los americanos son iguales" y "tendré que hacerle una dieta a Scone..." mientras que Alfred solo lo miraba extrañado.

—Y... ¿Qué haces aquí? —El menor salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la voz de su ex tutor, que quién sabe cuándo trajo un maletín de primeros auxilios y curaba su mano.

— ¡Oh, claro! —Sonrió—DC se ha estado comportando extraño, y como también tienes un gato pensé que podrías saber...

—Ahora que lo mencionas...—Miró a los dos mininos juntos, acurrucados en el sillón—También Scone se comporta distinto...—Luego susurró—Me tiene algo preocupado...

—Es que tu gato es muy delicado, Iggy—Rió el norteamericano—Seguro solo se rompió una garra.

— ¡¿Qué insinuas? —Gritó enojado, era evidente que era como si le dijera "nenita" a su adorado Scone, y encima, más de una vez ese mismo estadounidense le había dicho lo mucho que se parecía a su mascota, así que el chistecito no le daba ni pisca de gracia.

— ¿Yo? Nad-

No pudo continuar porque se escucharon los maullidos desesperados de DC, que rasjuñaba insistente el pantalón de los dos humanos, parecía como si fuera a pasar algo muy malo, y así fue, pues en ese momento el pobre Scone empezó a hacer sonidos de dolor mientras rodaba y se situaba sobre la espalda, esto no podía estar para nada bien.

En segundos ya estaban en el auto de Arthur camino al hospital veterinario más cercano, el británico conducía al estilo GTA sin siquiera importarle el tráfico, gritándo groserías a todo el que se le cruzaba (Incluído una ancianita que le devolvió unas pocas y le mostró los dos arrugados dedos medios). A Inglaterra no le importaba, lo que le importaba era su gato, su gato que ahora estaba en brazos de Alfred, ahullando de dolor.

Apenas llegaron hicieron lo posible para que atendieran pronto al pobre mínino, aunque fue necesaria una "pequeña" suma monetaría para conseguirlo... El punto es que prontamente metieron a Scone a una sala de operaciones donde no permitieron que entraran, ni siquiera que lo vieran a través de un vidrio. No se podía diferenciar si estaba más nervioso Arthur o DC, pues el europeo se agarraba la cabeza y parecía como si fuera a arrancarse el cabello de raíz, mientras que DC caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a parar en dos patas para continuar.

El único tranquilo parecía ser Estados Unidos que comía una hamburguesa sin prestarle atención al perrito que lo miraba hambriento a su lado.

Prontamente salió el veterinario, con cara de asombro y una caja de cartón en las manos.

—Señor Kirkland... —El mencionado dejó lo que hacía y se acercó—Este es... El caso más extraño que he visto...—Le extendió la caja donde habían unos muy pequeños gatitos blancos con marrón—Su gato... Fue... Padre.

— ¡Qué bien! —Sonrió el americano— ¡¿No es genial Iggy?

Lo último que se escuchó fue el ruido que hizo el cuerpo del inglés contra el suelo.

**-Fin-**

Para este fanfic me basé en esta imagen tan moe:

h t t p : / / w w w . z e r o c h a n . n e t / 7 7 6 1 1 3 (Unan los espacios)


End file.
